Love Turns You Upside Down
by KatyOh
Summary: AU: Owen Robert Hunt, the crown prince of Scotland falls in love with his fiancee's Asian maid. Does the Kingdom approve their love? Read and Find out! The main story takes place in Scotland in 13th century.
1. Chapter 1 When Everything Was Normal

**A/N: I'm not sure if such a story even exists in the history and I don't know about the things that happened in the 13****th**** century either. But anyway I had this idea and decided to write it down. Almost all GA characters make presence. Hope you enjoy and I love reading your thoughts.**

* * *

**_The main story takes place in Scotland in 13th century._**

* * *

"How many times did I tell you not to go to the master room without my or my sister's permission? Don't you know how much it irritates the queen?" she yelled at one of the maids and walked away. She went to the garden behind the little castle. She was waiting for someone special. "There you are." He said coming from the behind of the tree. "Mark! You scared me to death." she said. "Not as much as the head maid scares those poor maids to death." He said smirking while stealing kisses from her. "I'm not the head maid yet. I should wait until Meredith gets her promotion and then I will be." He rolled his eyes. "You are scarier than her, Alexandra Caroline Grey." She kissed him again passionately. "It's an honor that the great minister of war left his duties for me."

* * *

"You are doing well enough as a new maid. Keep being good. I'll check on you later." She said to the new maid. "Yes ma'am." The maid answered back. She nodded and walked away. "Are you going to see anyone ma'am?" he asked jumping on her way from nowhere. "Oh my God, Derek. What's wrong with you?" she snapped knitting her eyebrows. "I'm in love that what is wrong with me." He said between kisses. "Stop it someone might see us. You do know I'll be in trouble if anyone finds out I date the prime minister." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him to some hidden place. "Alright, you're right. But we can't continue like this." He said sadly. "Just let me get my promotion. I'm still nothing as the head maid, but when I become the queen's special maid, it will be less troublous." She said. "Don't worry." She kissed him on the lips passionately and walked away. "I'm looking forward to that eagerly." He said and smiled softly.

* * *

"Hey!" she yelled. "Where are you going Prince?" She walked to him and gave him a naughty kiss. "Theodora! You scared me. I'm going to the royal meeting; father has something to tell us. I'm in some kind of hurry." He said kissing her back. "I was just thinking we would go the little hut in the back garden for tonight." She said playing with his golden buttons. "Theodora, don't! Someone will see." He said quietly. "Oh for God's sake Owen. I'm your fiancée. We're going to marry this summer. It's a total okay." She said. "Yes, but not in the hallways. I'll meet you tonight at the hut, promise. Now I'm in a hurry." She smirked. "Alright." She said and then left.

* * *

"Owen! Come and sit, son." His father, the King Albert said. "Yes, father." He said as he sat between his father, the king and Derek, the prime minister. The people who'd attended the meeting were: The King Albert Noah Hunt himself. Owen Robert Hunt, the crown prince. Derek Christopher Shepherd, the prime minister. Mark Evan Sloan, the minister of war. Alexander Michael Karev, the young minister of state. Preston Xavier Burke, the honored African commander, and other people related to the war related stuffs. Owen nodded at them and waited for his father to talk. "I don't have so much to say. Sloan you go on." He said looking at him. He nodded and started, "As we've talked several time about it, we're finally going to actualize our plans. Our soldiers and commanders will get ready and we altogether are going to Asia to assail Korea. As we all know King Albert and King Yang-Haemosu have had major problems over the years." He said. "Now we're going to tell you our plans." And they went on and on about the plans. The soldiers with Mark and Preston as the head leaders were going to go Korea by the end of the week. The king was too old to attend the war and there was no way he was letting his precious 22-year-old son and his crown prince attend the war either.

* * *

"Thanks for the tea darling." He said as his daughter came to his room with two cups of tea. "You are very welcome father. You asked me to come. Is there any major matter?" she asked concerned. He smiled inwardly; his little daughter Mi-Joo was so clever. She wasn't that little though. She had just turned nineteen. "Yes, it's about your fiancée, Jin-Hu. He wants to marry soon, and there's only one person he wants as his wife. My beautiful Yang-Mi-Joo." He said stroking her cheek. She was taken aback. "Father how many times should tell you I won't marry him? He is annoying. Do you know how many women he had harassed? By the way, I want to marry a man I love with my whole heart not someone I hate with my whole mind and heart." She said frowning. King Haemosu didn't like seeing his daughter irritated, but it was not under his control. "I know, but I can do nothing about it. I'm sure he will be a loyal husband to you. You can fix him." He said. "No, father no. I can't fix him and I'm not marrying him. So please, father, I even beg you, don't do this to me."

* * *

**A/N: This was the first chapter. Mostly introducing the characters. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Cristina

**A/N: I don't know so many words that describe a war well. So the war parts are a little not good. Don't laugh! **

* * *

Two months after the royal meeting the Scottish corps had finally arrived near Korea. They were going to start the invasion with one smart movement. As soon as Mark announced the start, they started attacking the border troops.

* * *

"Majesty. Majesty." One of the guardians said breathlessly entering the room. "They… they have seen the Scottish soldiers breaking in the kingdom." King Haemosu was shocked as well as the rest of the room including his daughter Mi-Joo, his younger daughter and his wives. They were all there for a tea party. He was so angry, his blood was boiling. "Albert. You finally did it. But I am not letting you invade my kingdom." He yelled.

* * *

"No." Mi-Joo yelled. "No, father we have too many soldiers why would you have to be there? You are not going there. I'm not letting you." She started crying and his father hugged her. "I should go to defend my kingdom and people darling. I don't let them kill me. Don't worry. I have to be there." He said stroking her wet cheeks "Don't die please." She begged. His father kissed the top of her forehead and said that he wouldn't.

* * *

It had been a month that King Haemosu had gone to the war and hadn't come back yet. The whole family were so worried, especially Mi-Joo. She was in love with her father, he was her only friend and as she'd named it her "person", her rock, her everything. Her relationship with her mother or younger half-sister wasn't as deep as her relationship with him. She went to her mother's room and sat near her. Nam-Soe, her mother noticed a deep pain on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Father." She answered. Nam-Soe patted her shoulder. "He will be finely back, honey. Don't worry. He wi-" she said but she was interrupted by a breathless guardian breaking in their room. "The… the Scottish soldiers… they have broken in the palace. You should all go to the safest place, the basement of the master kitchen. They've defeated us and now they are here to plunder us." He said. Mi-Joo and Nam-Soe were just looking at him speechlessly. "What?" was the only thing coming out of their mouths.

The guardians took the King's family in the safest place of the basement. They'd just settled down when they heard some horrifying sounds from the ceiling. "It's them, running on the roof." The guardians said. Mi-Joo wiped a tear from her cheek. They had defeated them that meant she had to worry what's happened to her father. She suddenly realized someone was missing there. "Lee-Joo, where is she?" she asked loudly. Her sister was missing. "Didn't you bring her down there? Wait, and her mother. Where are them?" she got up and went out to find them. "It's not safe majesty." The guardian yelled but she was already gone.

In the way she saw the most heartbreaking scene ever. All the guardians and maids were dead on the ground. Among them she noticed a familiar face, her sister. "Nooo" she yelled and ran to her. She was dead. Dead. Her sister was dead. Her stepmother was there too, dead. She was dead. "No." she said tearing up, until she felt something sharp on the back of her neck. She horrifiedly turned back and saw a big black man holding a sword toward her. "Mi-Joo." She heard someone yelling. It was her mother. She'd come out of the basement and one second later she was killed in front of her by an arrow. Now all of her family members were dead. The only one that she wasn't sure if he was dead was her father.

After an hour, all the remaining people were gathered at one place. They brought a body under a white cover. When they pulled cover off the body, Mi-Joo felt her heart dying. It was her father. He was killed in a horrible way, it was known from his injuries. The big black man set the body straight on the wagon and with one swift move he cut Haemosu's head off. It all happened in front of her eyes. She was them cutting his father's head off. She screamed and cried loudly. She fought the soldier's control and ran to the separated head of his father. Kissing it and crying. Her tears got mixed with the dry blood on his father's face. The big black man again put the sword on her neck, wanting to kill her in that instant when he got stopped by a white man.

* * *

"Stop!" Mark yelled as he saw Burke wanting to cut off the girl's head. "You killed all the royal family we need at least one of them as a gift to King Albert." Burke removed the sword and walked away irritatedly.

The next day they loaded their coaches and wagons with what they'd plundered. They set Mi-Joo in a different coach and they started their way toward Scotland. Mi-Joo couldn't stop crying when she realized she was leaving her home forever. Her whole family was dead. Her people were dead. Her home was ruined. Her good memories were over. She remembered when she was only a little girl and her father would take her to big garden of their palace and they had so much fun. Now her father was dead, and that garden was burnt.

* * *

Two months passed and everybody had arrived in Scotland. King Albert had thrown a big party, inviting all people to celebrate their break through. They gave soldiers golds and gems and honored them. At the end of the day, Burke and Mark took their special gift for the King. He was sitting on his special arm chair with Owen at the right of him and Derek at the left of him. The door opened and they walked in, bowing for them. "Majesty, we hope you accept this little present from us." Mark said. The old King was so excited to see his present. "Bring it." He said. And with that two guardians brought a young Asian girl in. She was dressed in a presentable dress, but they had wrapped her hands with a big chain. "Kneel for the King." Burke whispered. She ignored and stood there confidently and with an obvious hate in her eyes. "Kneel for the King." He repeated louder. She, this time spilled out some words in Korean and glared at him. "What she said?" Burke asked Mark quietly. "How would I know." He replied.

King was so annoyed by this. "Kneel for us." He said loudly. She kept her head up confidently and said nothing. They were the ones who killed her family. She wouldn't respect them. After a moment Burke hit her in the back and made her drop on her knees. Albert smiled and nodded. "Is there anyone who can speak Korean here? We will need a translator." Derek said, and with that Mi-Joo looked up and said, "You do not need a translator. He will not say what I say. I do know Scottish." Everyone was impressed by that, especially Owen. He was more impressed by her confidence. He was also impressed by how beautiful she was with that long ebony hair. That was the straightest hair he had ever seen; he did know Asian girls often have so straight hairs. Her soft but pained brown eyes were talking to him. He could see the hate and pain in her eyes. She obviously had been through too much. He knew they had killed her family and he felt sorry for her. He couldn't believe how cruel his father would be to order his mans to do such a thing. Despite his cruel father he had a very kind heart. He loved people and was against war.

"Alright." Albert started. "I do not like this present. Take her to the jail and see if my wife or anyone else wants her as maid." Mark and Burke were so disappointed that the King didn't like their presents. The two guardians took her out and to the jail. Owen didn't like the way they treated her at all. But he couldn't stand against his father.

* * *

Theodora and her favorite maid were walking in the hallway. They were passing the master room, when they saw the guardians taking an Asian girl. "Wait." She said. "Who is she?" she asked them. "She's a slave from Korea. Minister Sloan and Commander Burke have brought her." One of them said. "The King didn't like her so we're taking her to the jail." The other one said. Theodora took a good look at her from top to bottom. She turned to her favorite and special maid, Calliope and said, "Remember I needed an extra maid? Maybe she can be that." Calliope too looked at her and she was impressed. "She does seem to be good ma'am." Theodora was so happy. "I'll talk to Owen about it. Now let's go." She said and they left. With that the guardians took Mi-Joo to the jail.

Theodora did talk to her fiancée about the Asian girl and he approved. They took her out of the jail and made her ready to be the maid. Meredith, the head maid was pleased by her job. Though Mi-Joo used to be a princess, she knew how to do house works; her stepmother had taught her. She also wanted to keep Theodora satisfied, she would go back to the jail otherwise and she didn't want that.

Theodora came into her room and was happy to have another maid. "Alright alright. It's also so good that you do know Scottish." She said. "But there's still a problem. Your name, Mi-Joo, it is so meaningless and hard to pronounce. My fiancé Owen, he will give you a name." Mi-Joo didn't like that all. They took her family away from her, as well as her home and freedom. They couldn't take her name too. She wouldn't let them. "But it does have a meaning. It mea-" she started but Theodora interrupted her. "I am your mistress. When I say you will have another name, you will have another name and you don't argue with me. Clear?" she snapped at her. "Yes, mistress." She answered quietly. Theodora smiled and nodded. She then went out and came back with her fiancée. Mi-Joo had no other option, she had to bow. She did so and Owen nodded. "I should give you a name. I do know how hard it is for you to lose your own name. You probably love your name. But this is a tradition, foreign maids should have Christian names. I'm sorry." He said. She was so impressed by that. He was so sympathetic. He was also so beautiful and handsome; he had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most gorgeous blonde hair. She shook the thought out of her mind, he was her enemy. She shouldn't be admiring him. "Alright." She said quietly. "Alright" he said. "I think the name 'Cristina' would be so good." She looked up. That wasn't that bad, she liked that name. But she wanted her own name as well as her own home and her own freedom; she had no other option though. This was how her life was destined to be. She was a princess one day and then she was a slave the other day. "I'm honored to have this name." she said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far.**

**How does it feel to see Owen giving her the name 'Cristina'? :)**

**Reviews are so appreciated. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Avery Family

**A/N: Halo!**

**First of all about the "In love" thing I know, it did sound weird for me too, but I just wanted to show that her love to her father was something beyond "she loved him the best" or "more than anyone" or "so so much" so I thought "She was in love with him" could express my meaning the best. Anyway, thank you so much for telling me I appreciate it. I say again that English is not my first language and I sometimes have some problems.**

* * *

It had been a month now that Mi-Joo or Cristina was a maid. She had somehow gotten used to her condition. She used to be a princess but now she was only a maid and she could do nothing but getting used to it. She was quiet impressing in her job, she had tried her best to keep her mistress satisfied. And the head maid, Alexandra and the Queen's maid Meredith liked her quite a much.

She was cleaning a vase when Meredith walked in smiling at her. She smiled back. "Good job!" Meredith said.

"Thank you." She replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No, just checkin-" she said as Alexandra broke into the room. "Oh my God, Lexie. What is wrong with you?"

"Here… you… are!" said the breathless Lexie. "I have news for you. The Averies, the Averies are coming here next week. We've got so much work to do."

"Oh, alright." She said and then turned to Cristina. "Your duties are doubled for next week."

"Why?" she asked. "Who are the Averies?"

"Harper Avery he is the King's cousin. He, his daughter in law, his grandson and his niece are coming here. Your job is doubled because his niece, Arizona is Theodora's best friend and she sleeps in her room and you'll be doing what you normally do for two people." She said and Cristina nodded. "Harper's son was one of the only noblemen who married a non-European woman, Catherine, she was a rich and successful cloth dealer though. Anyways, this is why their son, Jackson is not white. And he doesn't wear those kind of clothes that show he's a nobleman so be careful not to mistake him with a normal person." Cristina nodded, making mental notes. "And Arizona, her mother was Harper Avery's sister and her father was the great Admiral. They're both dead so she leaves with Harper. She's Theodora's best friend ever since I remember."

"Alright, I'll prepare myself for the doubled job." Cristina said and Meredith left smiling. "Good luck!" she said.

* * *

"Dear cousin! Welcome!" King Albert said standing up and hugging his cousin. "You've gotten old man." He chuckled and Harper frowned. "You know I'm kidding. I'm near death too."

"You are a fossil Albert." Harper joked as they both sat down. They were good cousins, they were like two committed brothers, had never let power and kingship weaken their relationship. Harper always knew he wouldn't be the King so he wasn't upset at all when Albert became the crown prince. His son had died, and his grandson was too unwise, so he also knew that Owen was the next King. He was not upset with that either. "So dear cousin, I am here to ask you if you could accept Jackson here. He has become so lazy and oblivious and it's bad. I was thinking if he could be trained here to be a real knight." He said.

"Oh Harper of course. He's like my own grandson; I'll make sure he'll be in good hands. Let's talk about it after lunch though." The King said. "Alright let us go." Harper replied and they got up to go.

Little did they know who was behind the door listening to their conversation. "Seriously?" Jackson muttered angrily as he walked away.

* * *

"It's so so nice to see you Arizona." Theodora said offering her friend a seat. "I'm glad to see you too." Arizona said taking a seat. "Calliope, go tell Cristina to bring us some tea." Theodora said to her special maid. She was somehow her friend though. Callie nodded smiling at the beautiful guest. Arizona smiled back.

"Cristina?" Callie called out for her and found her walking in the hall. "What?" she asked. "Please bring two cups of tea for the mistress and her guest." Callie said smiling as she mentioned the guest. She didn't know she just liked that woman, she wished she wasn't a maid and could be friend with her. "Tea. Alright." Cristina said and went to the kitchen. Callie went back to the room.

Moments later there was a knock on Theodora's room. "Come in." she called out and Cristina walked in with a tray in her hand. "Thank you." She said absentmindedly and continued her conversation with Arizona. Cristina put the tray on their table and placed each cup in front of each one of them. She then bowed and walked out, but when she opened the door her ankle twisted and she fell down. And not only that, her arm hit the end table by the door and the vase on it fell down and broke into pieces. Theodora suddenly stopped speaking and looked over at her maid and her vase by her door. "What just happened?" she asked standing up and walking to her. Cristina got up and looked apologetically at her. "I'm so sorry my ankle twisted and I… I'm so sorry." She said. Theodora looked at her and asked again, "What just happened?" Cristina opened her mouth to apologize more but didn't get chance when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face. Did she just get slapped? "Get out." Theodora yelled and Cristina ran out.

"Oh it was too much, her ankle just twisted." Arizona said feeling bad for the girl. "I do not care, that butterfingered moron should have walked more carefully. She said walking back to the table and continued drinking her tea. "Calliope, would you please clean there later?"

"Yes, mistress." She replied. She felt so bad for Cristina; it wasn't her fault, her ankle twisted.

In the other hand Cristina ran to her room holding that side of her face. She could not believe what had just happened. Did she really get slapped? No one had ever slapped her in her entire 19-nearly-20 years of life. She just slipped, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it and started crying on her pillow. She was so busily crying that she didn't notice the knock on her door until the person knocked again. "Who's that?" she asked wiping her tears. "Meredith." She felt relieved to hear her voice; she could admit that Meredith was her best friend. "Come in." she said. Meredith walked in and was dumbfound when she saw the sight. "What the hell has happened?" she asked running to her. Right then Lexie came in and she too was startled by the sight.

"Nothing." Cristina said "Nothing has happened."

"Oh my God, why is your face that red?" Meredith asked touching her face. "Cristina? What's happened? Please, tell me."

"T-Theodora… she… I slipped and fell on the floor… I… broke a vase and then… she… she slapped me.

"My God! This is why we call her the blonde evil." Lexie said. "She's slapped all of her maids. Except Calliope though, she's sort of her friend. She's a crazy mistress."

"The blond evil?" Cristina asked

"Yeah, it's been her maids so far. May Christ help us! What will happen to us when she becomes the queen?" Meredith said.

"I've heard things." Lexie quietly said.

"How many times have I asked you not to listen to the rumors, Lexie?"

"I overheard it." She excused.

"Alright what you've heard?"

"I've heard that the blonde evil is planning to." She stopped and looked around. "You know? The walls have ears." She continued, "She's planning to kill the King Albert."

"What?" Meredith asked aloud, and then she turned her volume down and said, "Do not spread this anywhere."

"Alright." Lexie said. "But I guess it's true she really wants the King dead."

"Why? What would this do?" Cristina asked curiously.

"Does that even need to be asked? She's going marry to the crown prince soon. When the king dies the crown prince becomes the King. When the crown prince becomes the King, she, his wife will be the queen. She wants to kill the King so that she's the queen." Lexie said.

"We should protect the King if we could. We don't want her to be our queen, do we?" Meredith muttered.

"I wouldn't mind to have the King dead." Cristina suddenly said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Lexie asked shocked.

"He killed my father. I wouldn't mind getting revenge."

"You do not want a revenge Cristina." Meredith snapped.

"Why the hell not?"

"You will be dead."

"Like us." Lexie said.

"Like you?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, when they brought us here all we wanted was revenge. Well our father was the prime minister of Norway and the killed him, we wanted to get our revenge… but we…" Meredith said her voice trailing off.

"But you what?"

"We failed."

"How come?"

"The kingdom was so powerful. If they were able to kill our father they would be able to kill us too."

"So you didn't fail, but you chickened out!"

"We didn't chicken out… there were factors." Lexie snapped.

"Whatever." Meredith muttered.

* * *

"No Grandfather you can't do this to me." Jackson said angrily.

"Jackson." His mother snapped. "It's because of your own sake."

"You should be trained to be a real Knight, son. You are only a lazy and unwise nobleman who just eats, drinks, and sleeps." Harper said. "You stay here. We're leaving today, but you stay."

"No, Just no!" Jackson yelled and walked away.

"You'll thank us later." Harper yelled back at him.

* * *

_After two weeks._

Jackson was now settled in there. He didn't like it though. What was the use of learning how to use a sword? Or what was the difference between eating the soup with the smaller spoon or the bigger spoon? It wasn't a big deal, spoon was spoon. He couldn't get it.

In the other hand Cristina had managed to get over the slap. But when she got slapped _again, _it was changed.

She was again running to her room, holding the side of her face, after being slapped for like the fifth time. It had become a habit for Theodora now. Jackson was walking in the same hallway. When he saw her he got concerned. "Hey." He called out. She turned and saw him. "What, sir?" she asked quietly. "What's happened to your… face?" he asked. "Come here." He pulled her to a corner and looked into her brown eyes. She looked away. She knew when a man behaved like this he was going to hurt a woman. "Nothing, sir. It's just… my mistress slapped me." She said quietly avoiding his eyes. "What?" he asked aloud. Why would he be a knight when all knights, misters and mistresses were like this, cruel to their maids? He never understood the difference between a lord and slaves; they were both human and the same, why would he treat them in different ways. "Is this the first time?" he asked. She looked away and said, "This doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Fifth, maybe."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"This is so unfair, how do you handle this?"

"What else can I do?"

"You are a young and beautiful girl. It is not fair to you?" he said. She was taken aback. Why would he be so concerned? She knew whenever a man admired a woman's beauty it would lead to somewhere else. She could not trust men. He noticed her reaction and sighed. "For God's sake. What is the matter with women? Why they always think we, the men want to harass them when we say they are beautiful?" he asked angrily.

"No, sir. I didn't mean…" she said and her voice trailed off. There was no use for denial.

"Whatever."

"It's just…"

"Nevermind." He said. "Hey, look. Why don't you escape? Run away."

"What?"

"Yeah, you don't have to stand it all. Run away."

"How?"

"I want to run away. I need help. Maybe you could help me."

"Why would you want to run away? You are a nobleman you have a satisfying life."

"I don't, you have no idea." He sighed. "They want to force me to be like them, but I don't want to be them. I want to go outside this jail, explore the world, and do what I want to do. I don't want to know how to use a sword. I don't want to know with which spoon I should eat soup and with which fork I should eat chicken. My life is not satisfying, it's worse than being in a jail."

"Why would you need _my _help?"

"Because I've found something in you. You have a fighter soul. It's notable. You could be a great help. We could go explore the world together. We'd be powerful and then you could get your revenge."

She got alerted. How did he know about her revenge? "What revenge?"

"It's the fifth time you're slapped…" he reminded her. "Um… what was your name again?"

"Cristina." She said. She didn't know what it was that she'd seen in him, but she thought she could trust him. "I do want a revenge but because they killed my father."

"Who's your father?"

"He is… _was _the King of Korea."

"You are a princess?" he asked completely surprised.

"Used to be."

"Now, all this slaps are so unfair to you."

"I may want to help you." She said quietly. "But how do I trust you? Maybe you just want to take advantage of me."

"Please."

"I…"

"Hey, think about it." He said. "Tomorrow, here, after the evening tea meet me. Tell me your decision."

"Alright." She said "Thanks for your offer, sir."

"No problem." He said smiling sweetly with his bright green eyes.

* * *

"Hey Meredith." Cristina said walking into Meredith's room.

"What?" Meredith asked concerned.

"I want to know what factors made you and Alexandra not want to get revenge."

"Told you… the power of the Kingdom."

"Meredith. It's not that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it another way." She said. "If you could counteract the power of the Kingdom, would you still want to get your revenge?"

"How would we counteract the power of the Kingdom?"

"Would you?"

"But…"

'Would you?"

"I… No."

"What?" Cristina was so surprised.

"There are factors you're right."

"What factors?"

"It may be the Prime Minister, Derek."

"What about him?"

"I… um… am… we actually… are in love with each other."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked aloud. "You are saying you forgot about your revenge because you fell in a stupid love with the Prime Minister?"

"It's not a stupid love." She snapped. "And it's not just me. Lexie's in love with the Minister of War."

"What?" she asked aloud again.

"You have no idea how effective love is." Meredith excused quietly.

"I can't believe you." Cristina said shaking her head. "I was going to ask you and Lexie if we could be a group and get our revenge together, and what I hear? Do you know Lexie's Minister of War killed my people? I can't believe it." She said and got up angrily and left the room.

* * *

Tomorrow after the evening tea, Jackson was in the last day's place waiting for the Asian girl. She showed up soon. "So?" he asked. "Did you make your decision?"

"I did."

"So? What is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Such a long chapter! Hope you liked so far.**

**I know it's the 13****th**** century and some today's phrases like "chicken out" weren't used then, but go with it.**

**I am intentionally making Teddy (The blonde evil) (Mistress Theodora) the bad guy, because I needed a bad guy and she was the best option. So go with that too.**

**And yeah! Arizona, Owen and Jackson are kinda relatives.**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**I'll update 'Bittersweet is how it tastes' soon too :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wonderful Forest

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. :)**

**Most of you asked for some Cristina/Owen interaction. Well, I hadn't planned to give you one soon, but since you asked… Read and see. :)**

* * *

"Cristina!" Meredith called out for her as she saw her walking to her room in a kind of weird way. It seemed like she was sneaking in her room.

Cristina was startled when she heard her. She turned around and smiled awkwardly at her. "Meredith!" she said. "Did you need something?"

"What's wrong with you?" Meredith asked trying to see inside of her room. She seemed to be standing in front of it, as if she didn't want her to see.

"Nothing." She answered quickly. "You?"

"Me what?"

"Is there anything wrong with _you?_"

"No." she said. "Why you ask?"

"Why did _you_ ask me so?" Cristina asked raising a brow.

"No reason."

"So I had no reason either." She smiled and went to her room, closing the door quickly.

Meredith frowned and then shook her head. "Okay, fair enough." She said aloud and walked away.

Cristina sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room. Everything was ready. Her stuffs were packed, but it wasn't notable. No one would know she was gone, so soon. Of course, they would know, but not soon. She closed her eyes and took a deep, long breath. It was not going to be easy.

She took another look at her little bag, added some stuffs and removed some other, and then left her room. She was supposed to meet Jackson again, to arrange some plans. And then she would be in her mistress's room. She was not going to _not _be there. She wasn't going to do anything suspicious then, not then.

She walked towards her destination rather quickly, but stopped walking so she wouldn't crash with the other person. She looked up at him, he was Prince Owen. She was glad she stopped walking; it would be so horrible –awkward- to crash with him. "Sir." She said and bowed and started walking away.

"Hey." He called out. "Wait."

"Sir?" she walked back to him. "Did you need anything?"

"Look up."

She looked up at him. "Sir." She said quietly.

"So, it's been a long while you're here. Are you settled well? No problem?" he asked

She was confused. Why would the prince, the soon-to-be King be concerned about _her? _"Ye-yes, sir. I'm perfectly settled. I'm fine." She said. "Th-thank you for your con-concern."

"I know it's hard, being in an unknown place, country. It's always hard to be away from your family, you probably miss them a lot." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"My whole family is dead, so I'd be away from them anyway." She said, trying to control the bitterness in her voice. "They're all killed."

"I know. Believe it or not… Cristina." He said. "I know. And I'm sorry. I can't believe why would my father do this to them, to you. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Thank you for your sympathy, sir." She said firmly. Was he really sympathizing? She could not believe it. She knew them all. They were all the same. They didn't care. They just killed people. She knew he was one of them, the people who killed her family. He was one of them. His sympathy wouldn't change her mind about them, about him. She knew he wasn't honest.

He nodded and walked away. What she didn't really know, was that he was really honest. He was against it all. He was a fan humanity and clemency, not war. He was a fan of peace, despite his father. He deep down at heart knew she didn't believe him. It was her evaluation of the people who killed her father. He, wanting it or not, was one of those people and he did know her impression about him wouldn't change.

She continued her way until she spotted Jackson standing in a corner. "You came! I was starting to think you wouldn't." he said.

"I got… busy." She excused. "So, what is the plan?"

"The plan." He said. "After everyone's fallen asleep, I'll see you ready, with your stuffs in front of the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yes, I have found a way out in the basement of the kitchen."

"Alright."

"There's only one big step we should pass." He said and took a breath. "Miranda! She's the co-chef, she's as though as nail, always awake. And even if she's asleep, she'll wake up. It's so hard to pass her."

"Miranda? I know her. Yeah she is though."

"When we passed that step, it's done. You and I will be free, just like two little birds." He said smiling, his green eyes flashing.

She smiled too. "We'll be free."

"We will be free."

* * *

Until night, everything went well as planned. After dinner, everyone slept. Cristina made sure Theodora and Calliope were asleep. After she was sure, she picked up her little bag and sneaked out of her room. She looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Hey." A guardian called her. She was startled, she turned towards him. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

She swallowed -of course, not in a way that he would notice. Jackson had told her how to answer them if she got caught. "My mistress, she feels hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to bring her some food."

"And what's that bag for?"

"Oh , this bag!" she said. "Well, I had borrowed something from one of the cooks. I thought I would take it back to her, now that I'm going there. You know? I rarely go around there, so…"

"Isn't she asleep now?" the guardian asked.

"Yes!" she said. "Yes! She is, yes. But you know? Since I rarely go there, this is the best time. Of course, she is sleeping now. I will give this to the cook who will prepare the food for my mistress, and tomorrow he or she will give it to her. Of course, with my thank you message."

"All right." He said taking a look at her from top to bottom.. "Go."

"Thank you." She said smiling and walked away, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Jackson said quietly as he saw her walking towards her. "You know? You are late again… whatever, never mind."

"I…" she started but then closed her mouth. They went to the kitchen quietly. Miranda was sleeping on a bench in the kitchen.

"Does she always sleep in the kitchen?" Jackson asked.

"Shh." was all of her answer. They tip-toed to the basement, and as they were there, breathed a sigh of relief. "It's done!" she exclaimed, but of course, soundlessly.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Cristina exclaimed. "This forest is so wonderful."

"It is?" he asked. "You don't see anything, it's dark. Just wait until morning, it'll enchant you."

They walked for a while, getting as far away from the castle as they could. "So… now what?" she asked suddenly.

"Now… well, we should get further. So far. We shouldn't let them find us. Then, we will find a place, in this forest, another place maybe. Then, we will start our new life, and then we'll live it."

"Good." She said. "Together?"

"Of… course!" he said. He then stopped and stood in front of her, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "You should stop it. Stop worrying. I know you barely know me, and that you can't trust me, but… You know? You _can _trust me. I'm not a true knight or something, I'm only a lazy man who has done nothing useful in his life, but I'm more human than that. I promise, swear, I won't hurt you. I won't."

"Alright." She said quietly.

"And, I keep saying you are beautiful because you really, really are. And I do not mean it in a bad way."

"Alright." She said. "Thank you." She then smiled.

"Now, let's go." He said and they continued walking.

They walked and walked, as far away as they could. In the way, the talked about this and that, got to know each other better, ate some food, and talked again. The sun was rising. By the time they reached a river, it was fully morning. They sat besidethe river and drank from its cool water. She washed her face and lay right there. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me too." He said and lay next to her. "Wasn't I right? About the forest?"

"Yes. Yes, it is way more beautiful than at night." She said and closed her eyes. Both of them were asleep soon.

* * *

In the castle, Theodora awoke from her sleep. It was early morning, the sun had barely risen. She felt thirsty so she called her maid to bring her some water. "Cristina" she said. Cristina's room was so near to there, so she would hear. "Cristina." She called again, but there was no response.

She was a princess, a soon-to-be queen, it was not _her _duty to get up and go to her maid's room, but she was thirsty. So she got up and walked to her room. She opened the door and found her nowhere. "Cristina." She said, this time a little louder. Callie, who had heard her, walked to there.

"what's up ma'am?" she asked.

"Where is that moron?" Theodora asked harshly.

"Who? Cristina?" she said. "I don't know. She… maybe she's gone to the bathroom or the kitchen."

"I so doubt that." Theodora said walking out. She slammed the door loudly and walked back to her room.

Some hours later, every member of the royal family was gathered around the table eating breakfast. Theodora finished her breakfast and went to her fiancée's room. He had already finished his breakfast and were finishing some works, related to the kingdom. "Hey." He said smiling as he saw her.

"Hi." She said and sat next to him. "Cristina, that Asian maid, remember her?"

"Of course I remember her." He said. Of course he remembered the girl with the longest, blackest hair and the most beautiful eyes. "What's up with her?"

"She's gone. Nowhere to be found. Gone."

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"She. Is. Gone."

* * *

"Hey… hey… wake up." Cristina said shaking Jackson awake.

"What? What? What?" he said getting up. "What's wrong with you? I was having a good drea-"

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to some big, weird, strong, armed men who were looking straight at them.

"T-th-the b-ban-bandits…"

"Bandits!" she repeated. "They are more like giants."

"I know."

"They have axes."

"I know."

"Good to see you know…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated a lotttt. **


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

"Hey… hey… wake up." Cristina said shaking Jackson awake.

"What? What? What?" he said getting up. "What's wrong with you? I was having a good drea-"

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to some big, weird, strong, armed men who were looking straight at them.

"T-th-the b-ban-bandits…"

"Bandits!" she repeated. "They are more like giants."

"I know."

"They have axes."

"I know."

"Good to see you know…" she said "Bandits weren't like this back in Korea though."

"They are some kind of Viking. But not the original kind of Vikings whose kingdom ended centuries ago. They used to be good people."

"But these aren't."

"No, they are bandit kind of Vikings." He said. "And now we wait for them to come and kill us."

"Kill us? Why don't you fight them?" she asked in terror.

"I don't know how to."

"You are a nobleman! You don't know how to fight?" she shouted quietly in disbelief.

"That's what I'm trying to escape, remember?" he snapped at her.

"But what now? What will happe-" she said but was cut off when she noticed one of them walking towards them. His steps were so heavy that they would shake their small, little, light bodies on the floor. He came closer and then picked Jackson off the floor. He was so big that Jackson looked like a little kitten in his hands. "Oh my God." was all that came out of Cristina's mouth. He picked her up too and then all of them walked towards their village in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"Sir." One maid said walking towards Owen in the garden. "I went to take Mister Jackson's food for him, but… he wasn't there."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked knitting his eyebrows.

"He seems to be gone, sir. His stuffs are somehow gone too."

Owen nodded and the maid left. Cristina was gone. Jackson was gone. This had to make some kind of sense. And then it hit him. They'd run away together. He had to find them. He had to. He called one of his workers and asked him to send people to the forest. He had to find them as soon as possible.

* * *

As they arrived at the small village -rather big for Cristina and Jackson- they put their hunts in a cage and left for their lunch.

"They will kill us." Cristina said suddenly. "We're their hunts. They will probably eat us."

"Shh." was all that Jackson said.

"No, I won't stop." She snapped. "Being slapped by your mistress almost every day is way better than this."

"Then why didn't you stay there to be slapped by her? I didn't make you come with me." He yelled back.

"You kind of did."

"So you are saying it's my fault! Interesting!" he said and then there was a long time of silence. "I'm sorry." He finally broke the silence. "I shouldn't have made you come with me. It's all my fault, you are right."

"No." she said quietly. "I came because I wanted to."

"So… why do you keep blaming me?" he demanded.

"I don't blame you. I'm so sorry if it feels like that. I just… this is a hard situation. We are going get killed." She said and sat closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said patting her shoulder. "It's okay." She, without noting it, put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. After a moment when she was almost falling asleep, they heard some light steps. It was surely a normal human because of those light steps.

"Hello." A rather small red headed girl said.

"Hey." They answered.

"I brought you two some food." She said. "Well they don't know that. You are not allowed to eat their food, but I'm the cook and they won't notice. You know? They eat so much more than you two; the full meal of the two of you is only one quarter of each of theirs. They won't notice some food is missing." She gave the food to Cristina through the bars of the cage.

"Thank you." Jackson said and the girl smiled a little.

"It is no problem." She said and again smiled.

"What's your story?" Cristina suddenly asked.

"I was…" she started but was cut off when she heard one of the bandits calling her. "I should go. I will bring some food for dinner too, but don't let them notice you eating." She said and as she was called again walked away.

"She was cute." Jackson said out of blue. Cristina looked at him, she was surprised. "Not more than you though." He said smiling. She smiled back raising brows.

They started eating their lunch then. After a little while April came back. "Hey." She said which somehow scared them. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said as she saw their startled faces.

"It's fine." Jackson said.

"Okay." She said. "Well, why I'm here? You may ask. I want to help you free."

"You what?" Cristina asked surprised.

"I wanna help you escape." She said again.

"But how?" Jackson asked hesitantly.

"I'm the cook remember?" she said. "I'm tired of serving them. Actually I wanna run with you too. I'm the cook, I'll add some sedative to their food and then we'll run away."

"It should be a strong sedative." Cristina said.

"I know." April answered. "So. Do you agree?"

"Of course!" they both said at the same time.

"So be ready. At midnight."

"Okay." They answered again at the same time.

* * *

The night arrived.

"So are we ready?" April asked reaching the cage. "I've got them sedated. And now I have the key to this cage."

"Great." Cristina said smiling. April smiled too and opened the cage. They both jumped out. April had a basket with her which was full of food and water. As Cristina saw the basket she remembered their own stuff, which they had left by the river.

They exited the village. "How did you sedate the entire village?" Jackson asked.

"Not all of them. That's why we should get far soon." April said rather nervously.

"Stop there." They heard someone say. Three of them were startled. It didn't sound like one of those bandits, though. The three of them slowly turned around to see who the person was. And what they saw was not only one, but 7 soldiers of the castle's guard. "Running away from the castle wasn't a good idea, was it?" he said and Cristina and Jackson swallowed hard.

* * *

"Sir, we have found both of them. They are in a cell in the jail now. There's also another girl with them, we put her in a different cell. But sir, should we keep Mister Jackson in the jail?" one of soldiers told Owen.

He nodded. "Thanks for the news; I'll go see them now. And yes, keep him there for now." He said and started to walk to the jail.

He arrived there and was angry, so angry. "Running away?" he said angrily. "You know the result is absolute death. Jackson, we'll wait for your grandfather to decide what to do with you." He said to them. Then he looked at Cristina. He didn't want to say it, but he had to. "You did bad, you did bad. I can't stop it. Your punishment is absolute death." He coldly said and walked away.

Cristina didn't know how to feel. She started to cry, sobbing soundlessly. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." Jackson said to her.

She pulled away and wiped off her tears. "You know?" she started. "They will kill me anyway. So, I'm going to have my revenge first."

"What to do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Look." She said pointing to Owen. "He is standing there all alone and the guardian is not here now."

"And?"

"And I have this." She said pulling a little knife out of her sleeve.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked. He was both surprised and scared. He didn't know what this girl wanted to do.

"I stole it from April. It could be needed."

"What are going to do with it then?"

"I'm going to kill the crown prince. They killed my father, I kill him." She said firmly.

"No they will kill you." He said worriedly.

"They will kill me anyway."

"No, please, Cristina, No."

"I don't let them kill me when I haven't had my revenge." She said and then hugged him. "This is the last time you see me, because I'm indeed dead after what I'll do."

"No."

"You were a good friend Jackson." She said. "Thank you for helping me run away." She pulled away and stood up. With the help of the knife she unlocked the cell and walked towards were Owen was. She got the knife in her hand and set the tip of it toward him. She walked slowly toward him. Her hand was starting to shake, but she managed to control it.

Owen was waiting for Derek there, outside the jail. He was going to ask him if they could rethink and forgive Cristina. He really didn't want to kill Cristina. He didn't know why, he just didn't want her killed.

He suddenly felt something sharp on the side of his neck…

TBC.

* * *

**A/N:I know! I know! **

**Please tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Review! Please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ocean and The Rose

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. **

**"Where is lady Macbeth when we need her?" I didn't understand this review's meaning though :\**

**Anyways. There… you go… :)**

* * *

**_Cristina's POV_**

Cristina walked closer and closer to him, until the tip of her knife was only one inch away from his neck. She drew it closer. She felt him feeling it, by then she tried pushing it to make a cut. She did so, but before the knife touch his neck she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She didn't understand what happened. She just felt him turning her around until her back was facing the ground and her face facing his. She fought, she tried to get herself free from his hard, strong grip, but he was really strong. He had one hand at the back of her neck supporting her weight and one hand around her wrist stopping her from using the weapon.

She finally accepted that fighting his grip was fruitless. She just gazed at him. She stared at his face with annoyance in her eyes, but when she saw his ocean blue eyes… She gazed directly into his eyes. They were blue, like oceans. She loved the ocean; it gave her some kind of enjoyable peace. She just kept gazing into his ocean blue eyes until she had a strange feeling. She felt like she was drowning. She was drowning in an ocean, but she wasn't fighting. It was like she liked how it felt. She wanted to drown in the ocean. She just let her body go deeper and deeper. She could feel the water filling her lungs up. _It felt good. She was drowning and she liked that. She was drowning in the ocean, the ocean of his eyes_

**_Owen's POV_**

Owen was waiting for Derek there, outside the jail. He was going to ask him if they could rethink and forgive Cristina. He really didn't want to kill Cristina. He didn't know why, he just didn't want her killed.

He suddenly felt something sharp on the side of his neck. He knew what it was. He just didn't who it was. He moved his hand and gripped the wrist that was holding the knife and turned the guy. The person was too light to be a man. As he turned the person around, he recognized her. He had her in a horizontal form, with her back facing the ground and her face facing his. He was supporting her weight by one hand at the back of her neck, he also was stopping her from using the gun by having his other hand round her wrist. He knew her story. He had a guess; this was some kind of revenge. He kept looking at her. The annoyance in her eyes, it was annoying, until his gaze caught hers. He looked directly at her big brown eyes. He liked the Asian form of her eyes. He would admit that he had never, ever seen eyes as beautiful as hers. He looked deep into her eyes, until… until his gaze moved lower. Her lips, her rosy pink lips, he kept looking at them. He felt like he was looking at an actual rose. He liked how roses smelled, so he wanted to smell this rose too. He noticed his neck taking him lower. His gaze moved back to her eyes. She closed her eyes, so did he. He leaned lower, lower, lower, lower…

**_Cristina's POV_**

_It felt good. She was drowning and she liked that. She was drowning in the ocean, the ocean of his eyes. _She, though, felt like someone was pulling her up. Someone was pulling her out of the ocean. She noticed his gaze moving lower. She knew where he was staring at. She let him. She noticed his face getting closer to hers. She knew what he was doing. She let him. He got lower and lower and lower and lower and lower. She closed her eyes. He got lower and lower and lower and lower.

**_Both_**

He got lower until he smelled the rose. He didn't want to just smell it; he wanted to touch it, with his own lips.

She smelled him. He smelled gorgeous. She let him do what he was about to do.

His lips touched hers.

She let go off the knife, it dropped down and hit the floor.

He reduced the pressure he had on her wrist.

She moved her free hand to the side of his neck.

He let go off her wrist and moved his hand to the side of her neck. He helped her get her body straight.

She moved her hand upper, touching his face.

He moved his hand upper, touching her face.

She felt like the ground was removed from under their feet. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel everything disappearing.

It was only the two of them in the whole world.

Every other thing had gone blank.

She felt like her body was set on fire. She felt a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead, she let it.

He pushed her closer, deeper, with his other hand which was at the back of her neck.

She moved her hand, the one that used to keep the knife, to the back of his neck. She pushed him closer, deeper.

The whole world had gone blank.

It was only the two of them in the whole world.

No other thing mattered.

Not even the knife that was lying on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. :\ But I really didn't want this beautiful chapter to contain any other thing.**

**Oh boy! I had awaited this chapter for so long, from the moment I had the idea of the fic for the first time.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Evil Has Plans

**A/N: Thank you so much for beautiful reviews.**

* * *

The fire and the ice, they melted in each other. The whole world went blank and no other thing mattered, not even the knife that was lying on the ground.

Neither of them knew how much it took, but they finally broke apart. She, unable to look him in the eye. He, unable to stop staring at her.

What just happened?

Neither of them knew. She didn't know. He was the crown prince after all. He was the _engaged _crown prince. What did she just do? Then again, though, _he_ actually did it. Why though? She kept wondering, still unable to look at him.

Both of them were silent. This was killing him. _Say something. _He kept saying internally. He didn't know why he did it, but he knew he had to do it. He _desired _to. He opened his mouth to say something but then they heard footsteps from not far away. "Um… you should go back to your cell… It's the prime minister, he shouldn't see you out," he finally broke the silence.

"Um, sir… about what I did… I think, I…" she said unable to finish off. "Let's just forget it. Now go," was all he said. She nodded and quickly went in.

* * *

**Back in the morning**

Cristina had ran away. Owen was just so busy arranging to look for her. Calliope had gone to her village to visit her family. Everyone was gone and Theodora was all alone in the palace. Even Owen's mother who was a close person to her was gone that day. But in contrast with what was to be expected, she was happy to be alone. She was so happy. Because being alone would just make everything ready for her evil plans. The blond evil, as she was called, changed to casual clothes and left the palace quickly. She went to the jungle.

Early noon found her at a door of an old, small, and _old _cottage. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, an old, small, and _old _man opened the door. "Hello, darling! How can I help you?" he asked, looking at her from top to bottom.

"This is Theodora from the palace. We had an appointment." She said solely.

"Yes, yes, yes! Come in darlin'" he said as he stepped aside, letting her in. "Look I don't have time. Just give me what I want." She said quickly.

"Okay! Why so in rush, though?" he asked and then looked away by her glare. "Here." He handed her a little dark-blue bottle. "Pour all of it in his food. If you want immediate result, do it for his dinner tonight."

"How much will he have time then?" she asked hesitantly. "A week. It affects slowly."

"Good, then he'll have time to announce the next King." She said smiling evilly, followed by the old man's little chuckle.

* * *

**Back at Night **

"Cristina!?" Jackson exclaimed. He was kinda surprised to see her _again, alive. _"You are… okay!" He got up and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I am." She said smiling slightly. "I didn't do that."

"What happened?" he asked after pulling away. "Nothing," was all she said.

After a while, Owen and Derek walked towards their cell. "Well." Derek started. "We decided to forgive you this time. It is _not _happening again. You will _not _even think of trying again. And no one will know about this. This is something just between us," He said firmly, "Are we clear?"

"Yes." Both Jackson and Cristina said. They were both surprised as hell. "What just happened?" Jackson whispered to Cristina. "I don't know." She whispered back, not taking her eyes off of Owen. Owen just nodded briefly at her.

Derek opened the door for them and they walked out. They started to walk out of the jail when Jackson said, "Wait! What about April?"

"We'd already freed her. She is with Alexandra, the head maid," Derek answered. "A maid?" Cristina whispered sadly. She felt bad. April had helped them to run away with them but she ended up being a maid again.

* * *

"Angelic, come here." Theodora said to one of her close maids. "What is it, ma'am?" she asked concerned. Theodora looked around and after she made sure that no one was around, took a small blue bottle out of her sleeve. "Can I trust you?" she questioned.

"Yes, you can," Angelic said, "What is it, ma'am?"

"Here." She gave her the bottle. "Pour it, all of it, in the King's food. Go to the kitchen and just do this."

"What?" she asked surprised. "Are you asking me to kill the king, ma'am?"

"No one said this is going to kill him. You know? You just do this." She said. "You know? You _want _to do it." Her last sentence's tone scared her to death. "Yes… yes." She said, took the bottle and quickly left.

As the maid left, Theodora smiled evilly and tuned back. Just then she saw Owen walking towards her with Cristina. "Oh! Look at who is here!" she said. "Cristina." She put on a smile on her face, pretending to be so happy to see her 'favorite' maid again, just because Owen was there. Owen just nodded briefly and left.

Just then Theodora tuned and looked at Cristina. "So now you run away, huh?" she asked harshly. "It's…" Cristina said, unable to finish off. Because just then she _again _felt a sharp pain on the side of her face, she got slapped _again._

Little did any of them know that Owen saw that scene, he did and as started to walk towards them he got called by one of his workers. "Sir, The King is asking for you." He stopped starting to walk and nodded at him.

* * *

"Owen!" The King, Albert said happily as he saw his son. "Father, why are you in bed? Are you feeling sick?" Owen asked worriedly. "Yes, a bit. That is why I asked for you."

Owen sat on the chair by his bed and listened. "Do you want anything done by me while you are sick?"

"Yes, sort of," he said, "I want you to be announced the King as soon as possible." Then he started coughing vigorously. Owen held his arm and rubbed his back. When he relaxed, Owen said, "The King, father? But why? You are still the king, why do I need to be it?"

"Don't you see, son?" he asked. "This may be a minor problem, but look how big it is for me. I am too old, near to death. I want to put the crown on your head myself. So this… is it!"

Owen nodded. "If that's what you want, father. You know, you are not dying yet. I won't let you." He said and kissed his father's forehead. "If you say so," Albert said chuckling.

And then the doors opened and the middle-aged queen walked in. "Owen!" she greeted his son. Owen got up and kissed his mother's hand. "I told him so." Albert said to his wife, Margareta.

"So, Owen, now that you're going to be the King," she said, "you know? You should also get married. Theodora and you seem to be ready, just in need of a wedding." He flashed her son a smile.

Owen looked at him with no expression on his face. "I'll think about it." It was all he said.

He'd think about it, because he was sure that he was not sure about Theodora anymore, especially after what happened between him and the Asian maid.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! ;D**

**Excuse the shortness of the chapters, please. : )**


	8. Chapter 8 Two Ceremonies

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Btw. I am not Scottish and I haven't watched so many Scottish films so I know nothing of their traditions and customs. Excuse any unreal or wrong thing.**

* * *

It was a special day in Scotland. The day the new King would be announced. Everything was arranged. The ceremony would take place at noon, and the palace would give lunch to the whole city.

The King _the previous one_ Albert's illness had gone worse. The royal doctor had said the chance of his survival was so little. He, though, made afford to be in the ceremony. He wanted to announce Owen the King himself.

Besides that ceremony, another ceremony was going to take place. A wedding. Owen and Theodora were going to get married the day after. Theodora was just so happy. She was seen dancing all the time. Owen, though, not so much.

"Oh my God, can you believe it Arizona? I am getting married tomorrow. And I will be the queen because my husband is going to be the King today!" Theodora said, almost screaming and dancing around her room. She called her friend tightly. "Can you? Can you believe it? Because I, for one, can't."

Arizona smiled widely. "I am so happy for you Teddy," she said.

"Oh Girl! I am becoming a queen. You should stop calling me Teddy, it's Theodora," Theodora said and she herself smiled. She also smiled inwardly, evilly. Her plans were going to happen, just as planned.

* * *

In the kitchen, the maids and the cooks were doing their daily job, gossiping. "Have you heard about the King? He is going to attend the ceremony with all those illnesses and weaknesses," one maid said.

"Of course he is. This is not just any ceremony. He indeed wants to put the crown on the prince's head himself," the other one replied.

"Have you heard why he is so sick?" a third maid asked.

"Ooh! The royal doctor's assistant has told that the doctor thinks that the King may have been poisoned." The first maid answered.

In the meanwhile, Angelic, one of Theodora's maids, the one who'd poured the liquid of that blue bottle in the King's food was hearing their conversation. "He may have been poisoned. Oh my God!" she muttered quietly. It hit her immediately. The bottle that Theodora gave her! Oh God, she exclaimed inwardly. She'd poisoned the King.

She didn't want to do this. She felt guilty, she regretted. She knew she wouldn't survive if the King died, she felt so guilty. "What should I do? What should I do?" she kept pacing nervously when Alexandra, the head maid caught her.

"Angelic, what's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," was all she had to say. "Liar!" was all she got as an answer.

"I… I…. can we talk somewhere else?" she asked. Lexie nodded and led her to a small room.

* * *

"Meredith!" Alexandra called her sister.

"What is it Lexie?" she asked alarmed.

"I…I…" she started breathlessly. "I think I know why the King is sick. He… has been poisoned."

"What?!" Meredith asked so aloud. She looked around making sure no one was there. "But by who?"

"Who you think? The blond evil. Theodora."

"Oh My God!" was all coming out of Meredith's mouth.

Lexie nodded slowly. "I think we should let Derek and Mark know." She said and Meredith nodded. Both of them, more Meredith, were still in pure shock.

* * *

"And I announce the next King of Scotland. Our kingdom is now going to be kinged by Owen Robert Hunt!" Albert Hunt, the previous King announced and then picked up the crown from the cushion and put it on his son's head.

Owen got up and kissed his father's hand. "Thank you." He whispered. He then turned to his people and started his little speech.

Everyone cheered when he finished his speech. All the maids were among people too, including Cristina. She wasn't happy though. She knew now that he was the King and now that he'd marry Theodora and now that she'd be the queen, she would be just screwed. Poor her face, her slapped face.

She looked at the new King. He was going to get married the next day. He was the same man whose eyes she drowned in. She knew it was foolish, and forbidden, but she guessed she was falling for the King. She knew she wasn't allowed to, but what could she do? He was the one who did this to her after all. She shook the thought out of her head. He was the King, the going-to-be-married King. She had to stop those thoughts. It was all foolish. She stopped looking at his face and dropped her gaze on the floor.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Derek asked, yelling.

"All I said was right. The girl has said it herself," Meredith said. "Theodora, the queen-to-be has poisoned the King. He is dying, Derek, we all know that. She's done that to make Owen the King, and herself the queen, just to have the power of the whole kingdom to fulfill her evil plans. She is the devil!"

"We should stop the wedding as soon as possible. We shouldn't let her be the queen," Derek said firmly. "Owen should know."

"Yes," Meredith agreed. "I'll go find him and tell him," Derek said walking out of the room.

He kept walking towards Owen's room. It was night and near the bed time. He just kept wishing he hadn't slept. He then spotted him at the door of his room. "Sir," he called out for him.

"Derek," he said, "What?"

"Sir, can we talk privately? It is important." Derek looked him showing him that he really needed to listen to what he had to tell. "Alright, let's go in."

* * *

The next morning. The big garden of the castle was decorated with white and pink blossoms and flowers. There was a long red carpet, resembling and aisle. There was also a place for the big priest at the end of the aisle.

Some of the children of the royal family were there ready with flowers in their hands. All the guests were sat on the benches. People could see the ceremony from outside the garden through the fences.

They played the Great Highland Bagpipe. Owen was stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride. Then Theodora walked down the aisle. She had grabbed her uncle's arm, the prime minister of Germany_ Her father was the deceased King of Germany. She had worn a while dress with a long, long following. The end of the cloth was 2 meters away from her. Owen's worn his Kingly suit top and his Scottish kilt. Both Owen and Theodora were smiling.

She reached the end of the aisle and both of them turned to the priest. The priest said the vows and they repeated. "The Mistress, Theodora Isobel Altman, are you sure you want to have The King, Owen Robert Hunt as your wedded Husband?" he asked and She said a big Yes. "The King, Owen Robert Hunt, are you sure you want to have Mistress Theodora Isobel Altman as your wedded wife?" the priest, this time, asked Owen.

Owen took a breath and smiled. "No," he said firmly. There were _oh_'s and _uh_'s coming from the crowd. "No?" the priest questioned unbelievably.

Owen turned to Theodora who was dead by shock and said, "No, I don't want her as my wedded wife. I don't want to marry a woman who attempted to kill my father, by poisoning him," he said. Theodora's face was still and frozen from the shock. All the color had left her face.

The previous King and his wife were shocked too. "She has poisoned me?" the King questioned. He couldn't believe this woman, who he loved like a daughter had tried to kill him.

"Soldiers," Owen said aloud, "Take her to the jail. Then by my call you will take her to the furthest village. Everything is arranged for her, she is banished."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Again excuse any wrong or unreal tradition. e.g, The kilt was invented in 16****th**** century while this story takes place in 13****th**** century. I just don't have any information. I have done some research but they weren't so useful.**


	9. Chapter 9 Broken, a Mess

**A/N: Thank you all for your beautiful reviews.**

**Thank you those who stood up and defended my story against that guest review. I never knew someone would stand up for me :' ) thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As soon as he heard the news, he dropped whatever he was doing and ran towards his father's room. He entered the room and found his mother by the bed, crying silently. "What happened?" he asked, his voice breaking.

His mother looked up at her son. "He tried so hard to wait for you to arrive. He had something to tell you, but…" she said but got cut off by her own little sob. "But… he… he couldn't wait. He, Owen, he's gone."

"He… he's what?" Owen asked. He walked closer and as he saw the dead, cold face of his father, fell on his knees. He didn't have enough energy to even process his mother's words in his brain. He didn't have enough energy to raise his hands and grab his father's. "Why?" he finally said, letting his tears out.

"I don't know," Margareta said as she knelt down next to his son. She put her head on her son's shoulder and cried with him. "I don't know."

* * *

Owen lay down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he had drowned deep in thoughts. Even the knock on the door didn't bring him to the present. The second time, he herd the knock. He got up and sighed lightly. Rubbing his head, he went an opened the door. His personal worker was there. "What?" he asked, rubbing his head. He'd got a terrible headache.

"Sir," the worker said, "Everyone is waiting for you. They are waiting to… to bury the…bury your f-father." He was gentle in saying not wanting to hurt him with the rush of his words.

"Alright," Owen said and closed the door on him. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked broken. Shaking his head, he straightened his hair and walked to his room's bathroom. He washed his face and left the room.

He saw everybody there, his mother, uncles, aunts. He saw Harper Avery, his father's cousin and his family. He saw Theodora's family. _Why are they here? _He though angrily. _Don't they know their own daughter has done this?_ He ignored their regretful looks and walked to his mother's side. "Sorry I was late," he whispered in her ear and got her light nod as response.

The priest said what was to be said in any funeral. They buried the previous King in the earth and it was done. They would install the stone the next day and it would be really done.

The third ceremony of that week was over and everybody left the royal graveyard. Theodora's uncle walked to Owen to offer his regret, but Owen just ignored it and walked to the building.

As soon as he entered his room, he collapsed on his bed. His head hurt like hell. He couldn't take it anymore. His life was a mess. He was a mess. He just prayed to whoever he called God that he would drift off to sleep soon. At least he would be calm and have some peace in sleep. Although, he was sure he would have some nightmares.

* * *

The next day, after the gravestone was installed, Owen came back to the castle. He was exhausted. He was right, he did have some nightmares. He didn't remember any of it though. He was so frightened that he'd forgotten all of it.

He kept walking towards his room, but then stopped. He saw someone he had not seen in a while, the Asian Beauty. Before, he kind of knew what he felt for her, but now he didn't. In fact, he didn't know what he felt about not only Cristina, but anything. He was a mess.

Cristina, too, saw him. She titled her head and looked deep at his face. He was broken, beyond repair. She felt bad for him. It reminded her of the day she lost all of her family all at once, the moment they killed her mother right before her eyes, the moment they cut off her father's head in front of her. Losing the family was the worse feeling, she knew. Though, she did blame Scotland for losing her family, this King didn't seem to be blamed for that. His father did that, the previous King, not this one, the one who just died.

She untitled her head and took a step closer to him. "Sir," she started. "I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for your loss." She kept her gaze on the ground. She didn't want to look at those eyes. She knew the moment she felt its blueness she wouldn't resist drowning in it.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Nodding, he walked off. He didn't know how to feel about her. He didn't know what he felt for her. If he continued this conversation, he would get more confused. He didn't want to think about her, not right then. So he just walked off.

Cristina looked up when he left. Sighing lightly, she, too, walked off.

* * *

"I have to go, Mer," Derek said as he got up from the bed and threw his clothes on.

"Alright, whatever," Meredith said. "I do have some works to do myself."

"Okay, then," he said and as he was ready, kissed Meredith and left.

Meredith was still under the covers, yawning, when the doors to her room opened and Cristina rushed in. "Oh My God!" Meredith screamed covering her body with the covers.

"Oh My God!" Cristina exclaimed turning away and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I am so sorry."

"It's fine," Meredith assured her putting her clothes on, "Just stay like that for a minute until I wear these."

"O-Okay," Cristina said. She was so embarrassed. She breathed a sigh of relief that Derek was already gone, it would be so awkward.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Alright."

"You came rushing in. Has anything happened?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Um… sort of."

"Sort of?" Meredith said waiting for more words.

"I…" she started and then sat on the edge of the bed next to Meredith. "We are friends, right? I can trust you and tell you anything, right? You won't tell anybody, right?"

"Yes, of course. You can trust me. All your secrets are safe with me," Meredith said smiling and putting one hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now tell me. What's happened, Cristina?"

"I think… that I've fallen for someone, someone I am not allowed to fall for."

"Oh," was all that left Meredith's mouth. "Who?"

"The… King, Owen."

"Oh!" she exclaimed a little too aloud and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! He is the King."

"I do know that. But it's his own fault."

"How is it his fault?"

"When they jailed me after I ran away, I walked out of the cage and wanted to… to kill him… I…"

"You what?!" Meredith exclaimed. The shock was all over her face.

"I didn't do that though… then he, he caught me and he… he ki-kissed… m-me…"

"He What?!" Meredith exclaimed again. "Do you have any idea what the hell you are talking about?"

"I do," Cristina said quietly. "Now, I think I've fallen for him. I can't help it and I know I should because he is the king. I should help it but I can't because it's hard and because I fell for him and I don't… don't know what to do and how to feel. I am a… mess, Meredith." She finished rambling and took some deep breaths.

"Okay… you need to calm down now," Meredith said rubbing her friend's shoulder. "Do you want some water?" Cristina answered with a light nod.

* * *

At night when everybody had gone to sleep, Owen woke up feeling terrible. His horrible headache hadn't faded. He got up to drink some water. He looked over at his bedside table; there was a bottle of water as well as a bottle of really strong wine. He looked at them and reached for the wine bottle; it would do him better.

He took a glass as well and poured himself some wine. He drank it, letting it burn his throat. It felt good, made him forget for a while.

An hour passed. He drank the last sip of the liquor and put the bottle down. He was drunk, awfully drunk. He felt like taking a walk.

In another hand, Cristina had just awoken. She sat up in her bed and was letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She didn't feel good, maybe because she hadn't slept well. All she was doing was thinking, about the man who had stolen her heart. She poured herself a glass of water and after drinking it left her room. She decided she would take a walk.

She was roaming the halls when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone falling on the ground. She ran towards the source of the sound and saw the King walking towards her. He was swaying from left to right. She saw his face was bleeding. Definitely, he was the one who fell down, she thought. He seemed like falling down again, so she ran towards him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked. She reached and touched his face. "You are bleeding. Uh, let me take you to your room. I'll clean this wound for you." She helped him up and led him towards his room.

"Sit here," she said motioning to his bed. "I'll go bring some warm water and cloth to clean this wound."

As she left the room, he collapsed on his bed. He suddenly started to cry. He didn't know why, or he did. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. He was a mess.

After a few minutes Cristina came back with the equipment. "Sir!" she said running to him. He was crying, she could say, though he had wiped away his tears the moment she walked in. "Please, sit up."

He sat up with her help. He was so drunk that he had no energy to sit up himself. She grabbed the cloth, wetted it and wiped the blood off his face with it. "It's not so deep, will get better soon," she said.

He looked at her and said, "Thank you. I don't… don't know what would I do… if… if you weren't there in the hall… thank you."

She smiled shyly. "I did nothing, sir, you don't need to thank me."

"You know," he said, "I… I think you're beautiful."

She looked up at him in disbelief. She could feel her face getting hot, she was blushing. "Um… I… th-thank you." She didn't take her eyes off of him. She knew she couldn't help it anymore then. She had to let herself fall. She fell in the ocean again.

He, in the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her lips. Those full lips looked so beautiful. He couldn't take it anymore. Those lips were so irresistible, especially when he had once tasted them. He wanted to do it again.

She was deep in his eyes. Then she got dragged out of it by the feeling of his lips, caressing hers.

She reached and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She let go of the bowl of water and it fell on the ground, neither of them even caring. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up on his bed as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue.

The tension in the room was going higher as they both started taking each other's clothes off. He pulled her more on the bed and helped her lie on the bed as he climbed on top of her, kissing her everywhere. The back of her neck tasted the most delicious. His next favorite spot was her throat… yet. They each were going to explore more of each other.

* * *

**A/N: "I think you're beautiful." Doesn't that sound familiar? What about him loving 'the back of her neck' the most? :P**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**P.s: I am not sure if I'm going write any smut any further than this in any story. I do read but I don't know how to write 'em.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Magic

**A/N: WOW! I haven't updated this for ages. I really, really apologize for these late updates. I've been caught up with exams and school and stuffs and I really haven't been able to pay enough attention to my FanFictions. Anyways. School will finish next 2 weeks and I'll promise to try and update more frequently.**

**Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

A golden vase on a beautiful bedside table made of ebony, full of fresh wild flowers in gorgeous colors. Glorious velvet, dark green curtains, decorated by golden ribbons. Silky carpets, portraying wonderful flowers. Enchanting statues made of ivy, marble and gold. Enormous, majestic chandeliers made of silver with bests of candles.

These were the first things Cristina saw when she opened her eyes. She was confused at first, as to where she was. She turned and looked around the room, mesmerized by its luxury. The realization hit her, then. She was in the King's room. King Owen, she was in his room. It would've been okay, as long as she wasn't also in his bed, under the red, velvet covers, naked. Her eyes went wide. What the hell had she done?!

She turned her head and looked at the man beside her, sleeping so peacefully. She didn't know what to do? Should she have run away? She couldn't leave the King's room without his permission though. She wanted to get up and run away. Maybe he wouldn't even remember what'd happened. He was way too drunk to be remembering. But still, she couldn't leave.

She put her hands on her face and sighed so heavily that she feared she may have woken him up. She looked back at him, relieved that he was still so peacefully asleep. She kept looking at him, his face, his hair, his chest. She gulped hard.

She could vividly remember the night before. It was… magic. She'd never felt that good; great. It was the first time that she had this intimate action with anyone and she was so glad to have shared it with this man for the first time.

She couldn't have her eyes off of him. She was enchanted by him. She felt so good. Even though she knew she would soon get in trouble, she couldn't stop feeling so good.

But then again, what if it was only her who felt good? What if he didn't remember anything? What if, if he did remember, he would get angry? But it was him who made the first move. She couldn't have stopped him_ she didn't want to even if she could though. He was the king! What was she supposed to do? Slap him? He would have no right to get angry at her and blame her. It was him who started it.

She was confused. She felt so good, but she was so scared at the same time. She turned her head and stared at one statue which was standing by the big window. It was a figure of a lion. She kept staring at it. As if she could drag some answers out of it.

She didn't know what would happen next. She just wished it would be good. She felt so good. She wanted to continues feeling good. She didn't want anything to stop her from feeling so good.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly but soon closed them back, as the sunshine started hurting his eyes. His headache hasn't faded away completely. He rubbed his eyes trying to send the pain away. He sighed in pain. He turned his head around and suddenly stopped dead, as he saw someone next to him in the bed. He recognized her immediately. She was the Asian Beauty. But what was she doing there… like that?! He squeezed his eyes hard, trying to remember something.

_Sir, are you alright?_

He remembered.

_You are bleeding. Uh, let me take you to your room. I'll clean this wound for you._

He could remember something.

_I… I think you're beautiful._

His eyes went wide. What had he done?!

He looked back at her. Her face was turned away from him, making him think she was still asleep. His gaze dropped on the skin covering the back of her neck. He could remember the feeling of them under his lips. He was so drunk, but their night was so full of magic that he couldn't not remember it. He remembered everything, so clearly. The feeling of her beautiful hair, her soft and silky skin, her flawless lips. He got lost in her soul and body, sought her heart through her eyes and as he found it, stole it. He deserved it, as she had stolen his. Looking at her flawless frame, he had a feeling to reach out and pull her in her arms, to own her again.

But he stopped himself. He shouldn't have done it in the first place. He was the King, what was he thinking? Who he slept with could affect the whole kingdom. She was a maid, and he was the King. Also it would get her in trouble. He didn't want her to get hurt.

But how could he have stopped himself? It didn't matter for him that she was only a maid. He had fallen for her and couldn't stop himself.

What was next? He knew she would get in trouble for this. He had to protect her because it wasn't her fault. He had kind of made her to do this. She couldn't have said no because he was the King and she just couldn't. He suddenly felt a kind of fear. What if she hadn't wanted this at all? She was forced to do this. But remembering their first kiss outside the jail, he somehow knew that she might want this too. He really hoped she did.

Just then she turned her head and he saw her beautiful eyes again.

She started at the deep blue ocean and _again _drowned in them.

He reached out and grabbed her face, feeling her silky skin again, and pulled her face close. Their lips met and all of their fears faded away, just so suddenly. As if they now knew that both of them wanted this. Neither said a word or asked a question. Neither was surprised by the magic of the kiss. They already knew. They just knew.

* * *

"I didn't lie when I said you were beautiful. _Are. _You are beautiful," he said as he threw one last piece of his clothing on. She was already dressed, ready to leave.

She blushed again. "Thank you, sir." She said quietly, aware of the redness of her cheeks.

He smiled at her. He didn't like it when she called him 'sir'. It sounded so formal. He didn't want to be formal with her. But he couldn't ask her to call him not sir, either. "Wait…" he suddenly said, stopping her from opening the door.

"What?"

"You are in your sleeping gowns." She was. She had woken up to go and grab something to drink when she found him in the halls. She ended up in his room in her sleeping gowns. "W-what should I do now?" she asked, kind of ready to panic. She really, really didn't want anyone to see her exiting the King's room in her sleeping gowns. It would be pretty obvious what had happened, then.

"Relax," he said quietly. "There's another door over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. "It's kind of a private way to the kitchen for me. No one will see you."

"Okay," she said sighing slightly. "But, um, if you had this door why were you roaming the halls looking for the kitchen last night?"

"I was drunk!" he reminded her.

"Right!" she noted. She felt a little stupid for a second. "I gotta go now." She walked towards the room. She didn't leave before turning back and smiling at him. "It will be alright, right?" she asked. "I won't get in trouble, right?"

"I won't let anything happen, Cristina," he said trying to reassure her. "Don't worry."

"O-okay," she said and smiled again, the she opened the door and left. He stopped there and looked at the door for some seconds. He decided to go to his study room; he had so much work to do. He had a land to govern.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if the story goes rather slow. But I promise I'll try to update more frequently! I try, promise, promise!**

**Reviews are appreciated! A lot! (And you know when I say this at the end of each chapter, I really mean it. They give me strength to write the next chapter. I mean it, so I REALLY appreciate reviews. So please?)**

**And also! I won't mind some criticisms. You know? Be honest with me (not rude!) if my writing sucks. Or if there is any other problem? If I know what the problem is, I will try and fix it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Reactions

**Author's Note: Thanks for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming.**

**Here's chapter 12! Hope you'll like!**

* * *

"Oh dear Owen. I'm really happy you came to visit me!" Queen Margareta said as she saw her son coming to her room. "Mother," Owen said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Sit down," she said as she herself sat on the chair. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Owen nodded as he, too, sat down. "What about?" he asked, wondering what his mother had in mind.

She smiled a little. "Um, Owen, you know you're the king now. You have an entire land to rule, but…" she paused, "You also have a life to live. In it, you need someone to support you for the rest of your life, a wife. I won't stay alive much and this land needs a young and fresh queen."

"Mothe-…" he started but Margareta cut him off. "I know you were pretty hurt by Theodora and the whole situation. But both you and this land need a queen. You have to get married soon. I know so many beautiful princess who will be a deserving wife for you."

"Mother," he said again and sighed, "you're right. I need a queen."

"Good!" she said and smiled, "So how about Juliet, the princess of France?"

"Um… one thing there," he said, "I do have someone in mind myself. I think… I already love her even."

"Oh!" his mother exclaimed happily, "Who is this loved princess?"

"She's not really a princess. She is, though, but she somehow isn't."

"A Nobel woman is fine too," she said smiling, though she would like her daughter-in-law to be a princess.

"No, she's not a nobel woman either…"

"So, what is she?"

Owen looked up at her hesitantly. He knew there was no way she would be happy to hear the answer. "A… m-… maid…"

"Oh…" she said, surprised. "But you cannot marry a maid, Owen."

"She's not actually a maid. She used to be a princess once."

"How come she's a maid then?"

"She was brought here as a gift to my father from Asia. She was the daughter of Korea's King."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "The princess from the enemy land is even worse than a maid. There's no way you can marry her. I do not let you."

"Mother!"

"No!"

"Mother!"

"I said no!"

"_I _am the one who decides here, Mother," he said

She looked up at her son shocked. " And I am the queen!"

"Mother…" he started softening his tone, "You're only the King's mother."

She looked hurt. "But… I will not let a maid… or, or the princess of the enemy land be the next queen. I do not let a worthless maid replace me here. Don't even think about it Owen."

"She is NOT worthless," he said aloud and then more softly, "I love her."

"I'm tired, Owen. I need a nap," she said looking away, "Would you please leave now?"

"You can't stop me from marrying who I love," he said and left the room.

"Owe-…" she called him but he was already gone.

* * *

"Cristina?" Alexendra, the head maid said as she saw her walking in the master kitchen.

"Yes?" she said looking up at her.

"Um, since the Blonde evi-… Miss Theodora is gone. You need another job," she said. It was a week now that the King had banished Theodora and her maids were jobless.

"Right! Um… so who do you want me to work for?" she asked.

"You and Calliope actually. Mr. Jackson has got settled and April, the girl you and him brought here, is his maid now. Calliope will be the co-maid."

"And me?"

Lexie smiled. "You're lucky and Meredith asked me to do this actually. You'll get a promotion and will be one of the co-maids of the King!"

"Oh?!" she said. She didn't know if she was happy or surprised, or scared.

"Yes, you'll move to that section this evening," She said, smiling, and left.

She smiled a little. In one hand she would be closer to Owen this was good, so, so good. In the other hand, she was afraid she would fall in love with him more than already. She was afraid she would get in trouble.

"Hey, Cristina!" Meredith said from behind startling her. "Sorry," she said as she saw her startled face.

"It's okay." She said smiling briefly. "You asked Lexie to make me the King's maid?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Meredith… I… I did something that I'm sure will get me in a big, big trouble."

"W-what did you do?" she asked alarmed. It wasn't worse than escaping from the palace, was it?

Cristina looked around and then led Meredith to a quiet corner. "I slept with… him… the K-… King…"

"You what?" Meredith asked incredulously. She chuckled. "Nice joke!"

"I'm not joking!" she said with a serious face and tone.

"You didn't… No!"

"I did."

"No!" she said a little louder. "You know if anyone finds out… you are screwed. The King can't be with a maid."

"He said he'll protect me."

"But even _he_ can't say a thing if his mother finds out." She said "If the King sleeps with a maid he has to marry her and he can't marry a maid because it'll bring impurity to the royal family."

"Impurity?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, you're a maid. A maid can't be the queen." She said and then added, "Go pray to God you're not pregnant. Queen Margareta will not let a child of yours be born."

"He said he'll protect me," Cristina said again quietly.

"I really hope he can… now I gotta go. Stay safe," she said and walked away.

"He said he'll protect me," she whispered. "He will!" she said quietly but confidently.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked.**

**Reviews are so so so appreciated. (I feel like I'm losing readers… am I?)**


	12. Chapter 12 I Love You

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like :)**

It had been a few weeks that Cristina had become one of the King's maids. Though they didn't get to see each other so much during the day, they had magical nights together. Their relationship was secret to everyone, excluding Meredith, because if Queen Margareta found out, Cristina would be screwed and Owen had promised to protect her. All in all, it had been enjoyable for them and their love to each other grew bigger and bigger. Some days they couldn't see each other and they really felt something missing out of their day.

A normal day started. Cristina got out of her room and went to start her daily job. She would grab a cloth and start cleaning and dusting his bedroom. She was on her way to the King's room when she saw Queen Margareta walking towards her. She stopped and bowed for her.

The queen came closer and looked at her from top to bottom. "What's your name?" she asked her.

Cristina looked up at her. "Cristina, majesty."

"So the Asian one is you, right? You're the Korean one?"

"Right," she said, nodding slightly.

Margareta smiled. "Well," she started. "You're lucky because you are getting a promotion! How does being the head maid sound to you?"

"The head maid?" she asked her eyes growing wide. "But what about Ms. Alexandra?"

"Oh dear, of course she'll remain the head maid here." She said smiling and shaking her head. "You will be the head maid of my sister's palace, in a city a bit far from here. You may not work for the King's palace, but you'll be the head maid instead of a simple one."

"But, I've just become one of the king's special maid." She protested, pleadingly. She could not even thinking about leaving.

The queen's eyes grew wide. She was the special maid of her son. She wasn't aware. It was not good, they shouldn't gotten this close, no. She, though, covered her surprised expression with a little smile. "Who gave you that job?"

"Alexandra, Majesty."

"And does Alexandra have a higher position than me?" she asked lifting one brow.

"A-absolutely not."

"So when I say you'll be the head maid in my sister's palace, you'll be the head maid in my sister's palace." She said and looked right in her eyes. "Am I clear, Cristina?"

"Yes, majesty." She said and bowed.

"Good," Margareta told her and walked away. Of course, it was her plane. She had to make sure her son and this girl didn't see each other anymore.

It was night and King Owen had finally retired from his kingly job and come to his room. As usual, he would sit on the big sofa in his room, waiting for his night wine to arrive. Well… actually, for the person who brought it_ his Asian Beauty.

That day he was apparently waiting longer. He started to get impatient, but just then he heard the knock on his door. "Come in," he said and smiled at she came in. She put the wine on the table and sat on the opposite side. "Why did it take you so long to come here?"

She looked up at him, and sighed. He could feel the sadness in her eyes. "I… was packing my stuffs…" she said quietly, looking down on the ground.

"Your stuff? Why?" he asked a bit shocked.

"I'm moving to another palace. I've got a promotion and I'll be the head maid there."

"Who's said that?" he asked. Who would order _his _staff to go elsewhere without telling him?

"The queen…" she said.

"Oh God… I knew she would do something eventually." He said shaking his head. "Cristina, you're not going anywhere. I won't let anyone take you away, okay?"

She smiled a little. "Okay." She said but she didn't sound so sure.

"Trust me, I'm the King. No one can do anything without my approval, even my mother. Okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. I do trust you," she said, a little relieved this time. "I just don't want to be away from you."

He smiled at her and went to sit next to her. He grabbed her face and looked at her eyes. "Neither do I, I…" he kissed her lips a few time and looked at her eyes again. "Cristina, I…"

She, too, looked deep at the ocean of his eyes and smiled a little. "Just say it, because I do too." She said in a whisper, yet an encouraging tone.

"Cristina, I love you."

"I love you, si-..." she stopped and put her hand on the side of his face. "I love you, Owen."

They kissed and after 10 minutes of making out, moved to the bed. They just couldn't have enough of each other. She would've definitely die if she had had to leave.

They loved each other. No one could break them apart.

The next morning, after shower and breakfast, Owen went straight to his mom's room. He knocked and went in, finding her mom in the balcony having her morning green tea. "Mother?"

She turned around at the sound of her son and smiled brightly. "Owen," she said, "Come sit with me. It's a beautiful day."

He smiled and nodded. "It is," he said, sitting down.

"Do you want some tea too?" she asked pointing to the pot of the tea.

"Uh, thanks, no," he said and turned to her. "We need to talk."

"Okay," she said frowning a bit. "about?"

"Mother, you… you're my mother and I love you, but I want to make sure that you do know know that I'm the King, so whatever happens in this palace should be approved by me first. You can't just send the maids that work here to other palaces, especially the ones that work especially for me, without asking me."

She nodded, knowingly. She knew this would be happening soon. "Especially the ones that you love, Owen? I do what is best for you. I do what is best for your life. If I hadn't sent her away, you would've been closer to her. And what? Did you want to marry her at last?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because she is not suitable for you, Owen?"

"'Suitable'? She's a human, not like a piece of clothing. She is who I love, she _is_ suitable."

"Owen! Stop being so stubborn!"

"I don't want to hear it, mother!" he yelled. "I will do whatever I want!" he got up and added. "Enjoy your tea." And then left the room.

No, his mom just couldn't deny him the love of his life. He wondered if she would've planned to even kill Cristina if she had known that their relationship had developed.

**A/N: Someone told me that I'm writing Owen's mom OOC. She wouldn't be so mean. **

**But I should say that we saw her in only one scene and only for two seconds. She wasn't even introduced, so we don't know what her personality is like. So she's like an original character and I'm allowed to write her however I want and however I need and it won't be 'OOC'. I needed someone to be against Crowen love in this story and she was the best choice. And she's not mean, she just wants the bests for her son. She ****_is _****mean to Cristina, though, and that's how I need her to be in this story.**

**Anyways, though.**

**Reviews as always are appreciated. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	13. Chapter 13 Changing The Law

**Author's Note: Thanks for your beautiful reviews. I also love that I've got some new readers. Thank you all! **

**Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Cristina?" whispered Owen gently in her ear. "Cristina." He smiled at her, looking at her beautiful face. She was the most beautiful when she was sleeping. Her long hair was splashed on the pillow. Her eyelashes, her closed eyes, her dry lips were the most pretty. He just wanted to water her dry lips by kissing her.

It was morning, the sun was already out and the birds were singing their morning song. King Owen had a meeting with his ministers in 2 hours and he had to get up at that moment. But he didn't want to leave without seeing Cristina once. She had to wake up first.

"Cristina," he said once again and brushed her hair out of her face gently. "You should wake up. The sun's already up and is showing all of her beauty off. She thinks she's the most beautiful, but you should get up and prove her wrong, showing off you own." He smiled. Cristina was the most beautiful. After all, she was The King of a whole land's Asian Beauty.

Cristina, who seemed to have been awoken by the touch of his hand on her face, opened her eyes gently. Soon, she closed them back because the sunlight was irritating her eyes. She opened them again, letting them adjust to the daylight and then looked up at the smiling face that was looking back at her. Her King, her master, her love, her life, her mirth. He was her everything. "Good morning," she said in almost a whisper and smiled.

"Good morning to yourself," he said, smiling back and leaned forward kissing her lips. "I would order some breakfast for both of us, but the other maids will be aware that you sleep in my bed." He smiled sadly. He hated the fact that she was a secret. She was the King's love. Why should she have had to be a secret?

She shook her head and smiled brightly, trying to brighten him up a bit. "That's fine," she said, "I should go have my breakfast downstairs anyways. They count us every morning, so I should be there."

He smiled too. Her smile always did cheer him up. Even if he was having the most painful moment, only seeing her beautiful smile would soothe him. "Okay," he said, nodding, "I will work on it. It shouldn't remain a secret."

She just nodded and then got off the bed. She found her clothes and put them on, then, bowed for him and left the room. "Will see you at night," she said, smiling and then closed the door behind her.

He sighed and got up as well. Having put on his clothes, he poured himself a glass of water and then ordered himself some breakfast.

He wanted her, needed her and loved her. So did she. Why would they be a secret? He wanted her to be his queen. She was already the queen of his heart, so why wouldn't she be the queen of his land as well? He wanted to marry her, but a King could marry only a Princess. He hated this stupid law. It didn't make sense. But he was the King, he could change some unimportant laws, couldn't he? It was a stupid law and changing it wouldn't hurt the kingdom or the people.

He was the King he could do anything. He didn't care if his mother or any minister would be against him. He wanted Cristina, he would have her. He nodded to himself. He needed to talk to the Prime Minister Derek after the meeting.

* * *

"Seems like the meeting had good results?" asked Derek Shepherd, the Prime Minister, as he and the King left the meeting room.

Owen nodded and looked up at him. "Right, right!" he answered and nodded again. He took one breath and looked back at him. "Uh, Shepherd, I… wanted to talk to you about something."

Derek looked up at him and nodded. "I'm listening," he said, "What is it about, sir?"

He hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell him the whole thing. He trusted Derek. He was not just his minister, but his friend. He had always told him his secrets. He did trust him. "Do you remember Cristina? The Asian girl?"

"Oh, the girl that Burke and Sloan had brought to your father as a gift from Korea? And the one who ran away with Mr. Jackson? Right?" he asked and frowned. "What about her?"

He cringed a bit remembering the day he first met Cristina. He could remember the way they brought her in, the way they hit her in the back so she would kneel for the King. He could remember the way they picked her off the ground to take her to the jail. He remembered that he had feared they would've broken her arm with way they pulled her up. He could remember her face that day. It was dirty and a bit bloody. He had noticed the dried off tears of her eyes. He still could not believe how his father could've let them do this to her. He loved his father, yet he hated him so much for all of his injustice and cruelty. He shook the thought away and looked back at Derek. "Y-yeah, yeah that girl, Cristina."

"What about her?" Derek asked him again.

"I… want to…" he trailed off, but then frowned at himself. Why would he feel ashamed about it and trail off? It was his decision and he had to be confident. "I want to marry her," he said, this time firmly.

"Uhh…?" Derek could not believe his ear. He wanted to marry the slave, the maid? "Um, sir?"

"It's been a while that we're in a somehow relationship. I love her, she loves me. So I want to marry her," he said and nodded once and then continued. "I know you're gonna say that I can't marry a maid. I've heard that before. My mother has tried a lot to end this relationship but she didn't succeed. I know it's a law that I should marry only a princess. So I want to change the law and marry who I love, to cut it short."

"But, sir," Derek said carefully, "It will affect your reign. A King should marry a Princess because of reason."

"Oh, Shepherd, I've heard all that before," he snapped. "Plus, she _is _a Princess. She used to be a King's daughter, remember?"

"I'm sorry but the King of the enemy land."

"I do not care," he said firmly, "I want to change that law. I _am _a King. I do rule a land but I am a person before that. I fall in love and I need to be with the one I love."

Derek nodded. He understood love, he did. Recently, everyone had been aware of his relationship with Queen Margareta's special maid, Meredith. She was the love of his life and he couldn't imagine life without her, so he did understand love. "As you wish sir," he said and nodded.

Owen smiled a bit and then nodded. "So, I want to change the law by marrying her. She will be the queen." he said and nodded again, "Will talk to you later. I have to go for lunch."

"Yes, sir," Derek said and bowed as Owen left, then walked off as well to have his lunch at his own office.

* * *

That night, Cristina went to the King's room as usual with his wine. "Come in," Owen said as he heard the knock on the door and looked up from his book. His face lit up as he saw her face.

"Hey," she said and bowed then came and put the tray down and went to sit next to him.

"You look tired," he said and brushed her hair out of her face.

She nodded and took a breath. "There were a lot of things to do in the kitchen today," she said.

He smiled sadly and looked down at her hands. They were a bit wizen because of working hard. He hated to see her like this. She used to be a princess and now she had to do all of these hard things. "I don't want you to work again," he said, kissing her cheek. He wanted to be able to kiss her tiredness away completely.

"But…" she protested, "the other maids will be curious as to why and will eventually find out."

"That won't be a problem," he said smiling and got up to walk to his office desk. From the drawer of his desk, he took out a little box and went to sit back next to her. "Cristina," he started, "I want you to… to be my queen. I want you to marry me."

She looked at him with widened eyes and then down to the box he was opening. In it was a beautiful ring with a big Jade in the middle and dozens of diamonds decorating around it. It was the most beautiful jeweler she'd ever seen.

He looked at her eyes, awaiting an answer.

She looked back at his eyes and bit her lower lip. She wanted to scream _Yes, I will. _She opened her mouth to answer but then closed it.

She remembered all of her bitter memories suddenly. She remembered the Scottish soldiers invading their palace and killing her whole family. She remembered that soldier who cut her father's head before her eyes. King Albert, Scotland killed her father, her family, her people. Now the next King of Scotland was asking her to marry her.

She wanted to say _Yes, _but saying it was betraying her father.

He looked at her, getting a little worried. "Cristina," he finally said, "I said will you marry me?" He could swear that he'd die if she said she wouldn't.

She just looked up at him, silent.

If she said she would, she would betray her father.

If she said she wouldn't, she would betray her heart.

She just looked at him, silent.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like I write better while listening to music, right?**

**And wait, did I just leave you in a cliffhanger? I guess I did! Muhahahaha. xD**

**I promise to update soon! ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed and as always, reviews are so much appreciated. So like yeah, review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge

**Author's Note: Thanks for your beautiful reviews. Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_I, Yang-Mi-Joo, King Haemosu's daughter, am the princess of Korea. I, Yang-Mi-Joo, King Haemosu's daughter, am the future queen of Korea. _

_Scotland, Scotland invaded my land, killed my people, murdered my family, cut my father's head off. They made me their slave, made me kneel for them. They made me their maid, made me bow for them._

_I, Cristina, swore to take revenge._

_They made me kneel for them. I make them kneel for me._

* * *

"Cristina?" Owen asked again, his heart was racing in his chest. He was definitely sure, then, that he would die right then and there if she said no. Cristina was the only woman he had loved like this. He'd fell in love with her the moment he looked in her deep brown eyes. She stole his heart and his soul and never gave it back. If he lost her, he would lose his soul. He wouldn't be alive without his soul, his heart, his love. He knew it.

Cristina stared at him, but she wasn't there. She couldn't hear him, she wasn't there. She was drowned in her thoughts. She'd sworn she would take revenge. Marrying Scotland's king would both be her revenge and both her betraying her father. She thought and thought and though.

Owen was her love. She'd never loved anyone like this. The moment she looked in his deep blue eyes, the moment she let herself drown in the ocean of his eyes, she knew she'd fallen in love with him. While swimming in the ocean of his eyes, he had stolen her heart. She hadn't given him permission for that, but he'd done that anyway. He'd stolen her soul and heart. She knew, being away from him was her absolute death.

_"Yes."_

"Yes?"

"Yes."

She said it, she said yes. She agreed to marry him, she agreed to be his queen. She loved this man more than anything, she would be his queen and he would be her king. She wanted this.

She would be his queen.

She would also be Scotland's queen. Yes. As much as being with Owen mattered to her, taking that revenge did too. She wanted it, she needed it.

She, the princess of the enemy land being the queen _was _her revenge. She, the princess of the enemy land would be the queen. People would kneel for her, the way she did for them.

It was her revenge. She wouldn't hurt Owen, but she would hurt Scotland.

"Yes?" Owen asked once again. "Yes?" He still could not believe it. His heart had skipped a beat when she finally said it. He'd never been this happy in his whole entire life. "Yes?"

"Yes," Cristina answered. "I will marry you; I will be your queen."

Owen laughed. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Do you like this ring?"

"It's so beautiful. I love it," she said, a smile playing around her lips.

With a big smile on his lips, he took out the jade ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "Now, you're my queen." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Even though, he had kissed those lips many times before, this kiss was so different.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

* * *

**A/N: It was short, I know. But I like it this way, so yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are so very much appreciated, so review!**


End file.
